I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by Ashura Satoshi
Summary: /Takes place right after the prison is destroyed./ Beth and Daryl are now on their own with a job to look after one another. After a nice little stop at a resourceful home, the two truly feel closer to one another.


**Hey readers! I didn't really plan to write this fic, but after FINALLY getting caught up on The Walking Dead (Been lazy to watch the rest) I just had to write a Fanfic. So here's a nice little moment between Daryl and Beth ^^ Enjoy!**

**Oh, and my story Long Wished Love should be updated soon for my Pokemon fans :P Haha.**

**R&R! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Pokemon. Only the fiction being told below.**

_Summary:_

/Takes place right after the prison is destroyed./ Beth and Daryl are now on their own with a job to look after one another. After a nice little stop at a resourceful home, the two truly feel closer to one another.

* * *

_I Wanna Hold Your Hand_

* * *

The two of them had still been stuck in that same house.

Right after the Governor had completely destroyed the prison, their whole group was separated. Rick was with Carl, Tyrese with the girls, Maggie with Sasha and Bob, and finally, Daryl and Beth.

So here they were now, eating canned food they had been taking from some guy's stash. The two had agreed to just take a little from the house and leave, but that decision had been abandoned, and they ended up staying there a little longer than planned. I mean free food, right?

…

Throughout the meal, the two were silent, neither quite knowing what to say to the other.

Daryl, now taking a huge spoonful of beans, shoved it in his mouth, sucking the residue of it from his thumb.

Beth, not really hungry at this point, involuntarily stared at Daryl. She just couldn't help but watch the man eat as hungry as the walkers from outside. There was something about him…

Throughout their travels together, Beth had really gotten to know Daryl better. The two had their arguments every now and then, but they had overall gotten along fairly well.

But overtime, Beth had developed a bit of a crush on the hotheaded redneck. She knew it was wrong because of their vast age difference, but she couldn't help but feel that attraction towards him.

"Whatcha starin' at?" Daryl asked, a leg on the table, and eyes locked onto the young girl's.

"Oh um…nothing," She blushed, turning her gaze towards her dinner. "I'm just not that hungry…" she drifted off.

"Not hungry? Funny cause you wouldn't stop complaining while we were hittin' the roads," Daryl said, almost with no expression.

Beth said nothing, but felt embarrassment, mainly due to being caught from staring.

Just then, the unexpected happened.

The front door had begun violently been knocked on.

"Damn walkers," Daryl muttered as he got up and quickly retrieved his crossbow and knife, running at the door, and pushing his weight against it.

"Beth!" He shouted. He needed help desperately. There was no way he could hold this much weight.

But from what he could guess, there was at least half a dozen walkers pushing against the worn, beat up door.

Running over as fast as she could, Beth pushed herself against the door as well, which did make Daryl's job easier, but nothing was really helping.

"Get back!" He shouted.

Obeying his command, Beth stepped away from the door, along with Daryl, who abandoned his position to load his crossbow.

Now stepping over to where Beth was, the two were side by side.

Beth, with a knife held in her hand, and Daryl holding his crossbow in one hand with the other underneath it, holding the knife, and supporting his heavier weapon.

It was not long before the door finally gave way and burst open with the walkers.

Daryl quickly pulled the trigger, sending the bolt flying through the air and striking one walker straight through the skull, knocking it out instantly.

Right after, he lunged forward and stabbed another walker in the head knocking it down.

Daryl began to panic a bit now since the remaining four walkers were ganging up on him, progressively getting closer and closer to him.

He desperately whacked another to his side with his crossbow, sending it to the floor, and stabbing two walkers simultaneously with his knife.

Just as he finally killed another one, the fallen walker stood up and leaned forward to bite Daryl.

But just before, Beth stabbed it through the back of its head, causing blood to gush everywhere.

Just as the last undead had fallen to the floor, Daryl turned around and nodded approvingly. "Nice."

Even the smallest of complements caused Beth to blush. "Thanks. It was nothing," she said sheepishly.

Daryl smiled a bit, and set his crossbow down. "All this shit sure does tire you out," He said with his usual raspy tone.

"No kidding," Beth replied, sitting down next to him.

The two looked at one another, and after a small moment of silence, Beth began to giggle a bit.

What surprised her even more was that Daryl chuckled a bit with her too.

It was nice to hear him laugh. It was such a nice and sweet sound to her, and it was way too rare to see him do it.

And then things got a bit awkward. Once the laughter died down, the two just ended up staring at each other, not really knowing what to say.

Unknowingly to them, the two began to slightly lean in to each other, and just as they had gotten close, Daryl broke away. "I think you should get your rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow. Gotta start lookin' for the others."

Beth sighed, but nodded, watching as Daryl stood up and began walking away. She knew he was right. It had been a few days since they had all been separated, and she was missing everyone very much, especially her sister.

"What about you? Aren't you gonna rest?" She asked with concern.

"Nah, you can never get sleep these days, so why bother?" He scoffed. "Besides, someone's gotta keep watch."

She felt sorry for him.

"Um…Do you think you could stay close to me? I mean that sudden walker attack has gotten me kinda scared…" She asked, hoping he'd agree.

And with a little thought, she was surprised to hear him say yes.

"Sure," He nodded.

She smiled as she went straight for the sofa in the living room. She was exhausted, and didn't really want to bother going upstairs to lie in the bed.

Beth just needed a place to rest.

Lying down, Daryl walked over to her with a blanket. Since there were no blankets around, he grabbed the blanket that he would occasionally drape over his shoulder. Usually to warm himself up whenever it got a bit chilly out on his daily hunts for supplies, food, or just traveling in general.

Beth was shocked to see him lay the cloth over her, but greatly appreciated it. It was so soft and comfortable…there was no way she would deny this.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Don't mention it," He smiled back, sitting down on the arm rest of the long sofa, and doing his job protecting her through the night. Just like he always would.

"Daryl? Would you holding my hand? It'll just help me sleep better knowing for sure that somebody is here with me."

Daryl playfully rolled his eyes. "Cheesy, but ok." He gently took her hand and his.

Beth appreciated his gesture. She always felt safe and protected whenever she was with him. She knew he was strong, and wouldn't let anything happen to either of them. If they were in trouble, he would do everything he could to get the hell out of there.

Alas, Beth briefly sat up and placed a short, sweet kiss over Daryl's cheek, which caused him to flinch a bit, not really expecting something like that, but he accepted it either way.

"Good night Daryl…" Beth drifted off as she began to fall asleep.

"Nite' Beth," Daryl said as she finally dozed off, slowly reaching up to feel exactly where he had just been kissed. He didn't think much of it, but slowly began to fall asleep as well.

* * *

**Well, that was my very first Walking Dead piece of writing. Wasn't meant to be 100% accurate from the storyline since I did change some things, but oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review below and tell me what you think! All support is appreciated.**


End file.
